Forks The Prophecy
by RoswellLover
Summary: Second part of my Fan Fic Forks. Blair and Bella realize that they are part of something bigger then they could ever imagine. They soon have to figure out which side they are on, the world depends on it.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry it was rushed I was working on my Vampire Diaries/Gossip girl Fic then I got excited about my ideas of The sequel for Forks and I got ahead of myself haha. If you read Vampire Diaries you can look for my fic it's called Blair's Diaries…yes I know I'm sooo original!_

Blair looked out the window and she could see the Eiffel Tower. She never thought she would see it in person, but now there she was looking right at it. They went to Italy but they didn't stay there too long. Edward was worried because of how Special Blair really was. If the Volturi's found out about her they were going to want her and that terrified Edward. He felt that they were safe though…for now. Blair never wanted this to be over though. The wedding was beautiful…exquisite actually. The Cullen's of course paid for everything…they had the money to do it. The actually had it on the reservation…an out doors wedding and even though it was cloudy and Charlie kept complaining about doing it on a sunny day…it was perfect.

Blair and Bella both wore completely different dresses. Bella's was a plain white corset gown while Blair's was elaborated with diamonds and a long train. Alice and Serena were both happy to be the maid of honor. Alice's was Blair's and Serena's was Bella's. Blair just wanted that day to keep on going, but she knew that all good things eventually came to an end.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen." Edward said while kissing her bare shoulder. They just finished making lover and Blair was standing at the balcony with the silk sheets wrapped around her petite frame.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." Blair said while turning around and kissing him passionately. "I wished that we could have spent more time in Italy." She said with a pout. "I really wanted to see more things there…it was so beautiful…"

"I'm sorry; I know I kind of ruined the Italy part of the trip. I was feeling so confident about it before hand, but then I got completely paranoid. I just don't want anyone else to find out about you Blair."

"Come on Edward, I am really not that special."

"That's just the thing Blair…you really are that Special. Bella is really special too and that's not always viewed as a good thing. The Volturi's are the biggest and most powerful family…but now…with us…we could very well be competition to them. Not that I want to be competition…but they don't even want to smell it. They are very territorial and they are basically the royalty of our species."

"That is just one of the most ridiculous things that I have ever heard in my life. They know that we don't even drink human blood. Meaning that we really aren't all about the power…they really don't have anything to worry about." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. "Not to mention that I am never going to be joining their little family. I would rather be dead then join it."

"They would make that happen too Blair." Blair tried not to worry about it. She felt that she was strong enough to be able to protect them both. The truth was though she wasn't sure about their powers. What if they didn't work on them…then they would both be doomed. She didn't want to be scared though, that was something Blair always tried not to do. She should be dead right now and instead she was this super powerful and super natural vampire. She was grateful for that, and now there was really nothing too fear.

"I can't believe that we are going to be going home tomorrow. Although I am really happy to see Bella, I so wanted her to vacation with us. Jacob of course wanted to stay in more woody regions in the world." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. She knew it would be awkward going with them though…especially since Blair and Edward spent a majority of their time in the bedroom. "Am I ever going to be able to have children?" She asked while looking up at Edward.

"No, I am sorry Blair…I was hoping that you weren't ever going to bring that up. It's something that Rosalie has never been able to really cope with. She has always wanted to have children, and now she will never be able too. She is envious of humans because of that. She talks about adopting…but that is a little too dangerous. Children have a tendency to gossip and tell things they aren't supposed to and we couldn't risk them telling people our secret. Right now things are good the way they are. No one knows that vampires are real and that's the way things need to stay."

"Why does it really matter though? It is not as if though humans could kill us." Blair questioned. It was true though their really wasn't a way for a human to kill a vampire…which meant that there was really no reason that their secret should be kept from the world.

"Could you imagine what would happen if humans knew that they weren't on top of the food chain any more? There would be mass panic around the world. Leaders would gather together figuring out a way to kill us. They would probably make vampire agents that would be hired to kill us. Then they'll figure out a way to get rid of their agents as well. Believe me when I say Blair that it is much better that they don't find out about us. It's either they will kill us or we'll end up killing them."

"I guess I really never thought about it that way. This conversation isn't exactly a turn on though." Blair said with a grin. "Just because we can't have a baby doesn't mean that we can't go through the process of how people get one." Blair said with a grin. She dropped her blanket to the floor revealing her nude form to Edward. Edward let out a low growl as he chased her into the bedroom. "Are you ever going to get bored of me Edward? Are you ever going to get tired of looking at my body?"

"How can I ever grow tired of perfection?" He asked her as he kissed her neck. "Blair, I am always going to love you and I never want you to forget that." With that Blair kissed him deeply and he began to make love to her. He grabbed the head of the bed and didn't even feel it crack underneath his hand. When Vampires had sex it was definitely something that left its mark.

"Edward…we are going to end up owing the hotel thousands of dollars once we leave this room." Blair said when she looked at the cracked mahogany wood. "Oh God, they are going to wonder what you did to me in here." Blair said with a laugh.

"Hmmm…definitely worth it that's for sure." He said while slapping her but. Blair let out a small squeal.

"Bella's calling!" Blair's phone was ringing. "I'm surprised that she's calling so late, I hope that nothing is wrong." Blair said while walking over to the phone and picking it up. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen's speaking."

"Nice answer."

"Thank you Mrs. Black."

"Blair…I'm going to kill you right now…you are way too excited." Bella said with a laugh.

"Why aren't you as excited as I am?"

"I am excited; I guess I just have a very different way of showing it."

"What's going on Bells? Why are you calling on my honey moon?"

"There have been some murders around town. It looks like a vampire MO…but we have no idea who is doing it. We are afraid that maybe it's Damien since no one can sense anything and since Alice isn't getting any visions." Blair's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. This was the last thing that she wanted to hear on her honey moon.

"Please tell me that you are joking Bella or that I am dreaming or something."

"I really wish I could tell you that Blair. I had to let you know though, the others here are really worried…and I'm honestly worried about dad. If it is Damien I don't know if he is back for revenge or what."

"If he is back for revenge then is it even a good reason for me to come back?" With that Edward snatched the phone from Blair's hand. He was fuming with anger, he was afraid that Damien was going to come back to town. After all he did say he wasn't sure how long Blair's powers would work on someone for. Maybe they have worn off now and he was coming back for revenge.

"Bella, we are going to be coming home. It is better that we are all together then apart. Who knows what he is up too and who knows who he has with him." Blair tried to take the phone out of Edward's hands, but he gently held her back. This was too important to him and he wanted to make sure that he handled the situation.

"It really could be nothing though Edward. It really could be some kind of wild animal. We really don't want to think that it's Damien. We have been looking around though and we have been going to neighboring towns and nothing has really popped up yet. We are trying to protect this place as much as we humanly can."

"Well you are going to need us there to help you protect it. Plus with Blair there…Blair can tell him to not attack us as we rip him apart. We will be there soon, tell everyone that. Bye Bella." With that Edward hung up the phone.

"Are you serious Edward? Are we really going to leave right now?"

"Yes Blair, now is not the time to discuss it. We can always come back here later. I promise you that this isn't going to be the last time we are going to see Paris." He said while grabbing his bag and he began to pack his things.

"This is our honey moon though Edward. I think that they can wait one more day. There were still things I wanted to do and places I wanted to go before I head home." Yes, Blair was sad that people died, but she felt that the others could hold down the fort for one more day. There was no reason for them to rush home. There was really nothing they could do anyway unless someone showed up.

"Blair, just please pack your things." Blair pouted, but she knew that she couldn't fight with Edward about it anymore. She grabbed her bags and began to pack her things…some honey moon this turned out to be.

****Next Day****

Good thing vampires didn't feel Jet lag, otherwise Blair would have been dead tired right now. They were back in the Forks though and walking up to the Cullen's house. Blair and Edward had their own place now. A little cabin that they have in the woods and Blair absolutely adored it, they were going to be staying with the family though for safety reason. It is true what they said, there is always safety in numbers. Bella was going to stay on the reservation because she was just as safe with the wolves as she was with anyone else.

"Edward Blair…you are home!" Esme quickly embraced both of them. "I'm sorry that we had to cut your vacation early. I really wasn't expecting you guys to come back right away when we told Bella to call you. I feel really guilty now…I am so sorry."

"It's okay Esme; we were coming home soon anyway. The most important thing right now is trying to take care of this situation. Where are the others?"

"Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie are out patrolling. We figured the three of them would be okay on their own Carlisle is…"

"I'm right here." Carlisle said while walking downstairs with Alice. "So good to see you two again." He said while giving them both hugs. "Very glad because now I can head out to work. I told them that I was feeling under the weather. I think leaving two alone could be too dangerous right now. Now that you two are here though I can go back to work."

"Glad to be of assistance. I'm sure you are needed in the hospital."

"Greatly needed too, there was a witness. She is still in shock though, she hasn't been able to say a word about anything yet. We have a few of the pack protecting her just in case whatever got to her friend tries to get to her. Blair I think you should come by later…because it's someone you know."

"Who?" Blair asked with caution in her voice. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to hear the name.

"Serena…don't worry though the person who died wasn't really anyone she knew too well, new girl in town. So don't over stress yourself Blair."

"Can I go with you now?"

"Now really isn't a good time. I really have to evaluate her. I will let you know when you can see her."

"Please let me know as soon as you do. With my powers I can probably get her to talk." Blair said to him. Carlisle nodded his head agreeing that was a good idea. He didn't want to put Serena through any more shock though. With that Carlisle turned around and walked out the door.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Blair said with running her fingers through her hair. Edward put a comforting hand on her shoulder, knowing that it probably wasn't really doing much comforting.

"Come on Blair lets try to get your mind off of it. Why don't you tell me about your honey moon? Tell me everywhere you went and everything that you saw while you were out there." Alice said while taking Blair's hand. Blair gave her a soft smile trying to get her mind off of things and they went upstairs together and began to gossip about how much fun she had before this incident.

Edward turned to Esme. He was glad that he was going to talk to her one on one without Blair there. There was still something that Edward felt needed to be said. There were some things that Blair shouldn't be told. They all still knew how sensitive she still was, especially since the accident. She really still hasn't been able to remember anything, but sometimes things would flash to her…but those were very rare occasions.

"Esme, is there something else that is going on?"

"There are just rumors Edward. I don't even really know if they are worth talking about. I don't want to put any more stress on this family."

"We all know that there is truth to every rumor, so you might as well tell me what it is. It's better that I know of it now then it sneaking up on us all later." Edward's voice was kind but it was still demanding. There should be no secrets in this family, especially when this secret involved all of them.

"There are rumors that a few of the Volturi's landed on American soil a few days ago. Eleazar and Carmen came to see us a few days ago. They said that they heard it from somewhere else and you know the list goes on." She said to him. "We don't even know if it is true or not."

"Why would they even be here though? They usually just stay in their own damn country and don't bother leaving unless there is something that they want." Edward said while crossing his arms.

"Even if they are here it might have nothing to do with us. There are so many other rogue vampires out there. I was thinking that maybe it had something to do with Damien…maybe he is trying to make a small vampire army to fight against us. That's the only thing I could think of…I mean if it had anything to do with us. Most likely though it has something to do with vampires we don't even know."

"I really hope that is true Esme, because I don't know what I am going to do if they end up showing up in the Forks. I don't care who they are, if they try to lay a finger on Blair I am going to be sure to rip that finger right off."

"Edward don't say such things! They won't even show up here…we are going to see soon that there was nothing for us to even worry about." Esme said with a reassured smile. There was something behind that smile though, something that was scared and unsure. Edward noticed that right away and realized there was still something that Esme wasn't telling him. Edward didn't want to push the matter anymore though, he could fight with Esme all day and she still wouldn't tell him everything that he wanted to know. There were some things that he was better off not knowing.

"You are right, I am probably just being paranoid. It's just the Forks being attacked again like this…it has me a little bit concerned. This place is supposed to be our home…our safe haven. Now it's being under attack again and I feel that there really isn't much that we can do about it. I'm just stressed out Esme, that's all. My honeymoon was so perfect; I was really starting to believe that nothing could go wrong." Esme walked over to Edward and put a delicate hand on his shoulder. She felt bad for having them called; she wanted them to enjoy their time together. She knew important a honey moon was…and she felt absolutely horrible for interrupting them. She wanted them here though, just in case something were to happen…just in case someone found out they were in Paris. There was not much they could do alone, but together Esme felt that they had a fighting chance against anything…even the Volturi's.

"Everything will be okay. We can't expect to live an eternity without running into some kind of trouble." Esme laughed softly. "Edward we are a family and in the end we are going to overcome everything as a family."

"I just hope that we all come out of it safely. I don't know what I would do if something happened to any of you. I don't know if I would be able to live with myself."

"Edward, I don't even want you to think that way! Nothing has even happened yet. We are just being cautious; there is no need to worry about a thing." Esme said while giving his shoulder a light squeeze. Edward thought for a moment about having Blair ask Esme for all the real details about what was going on. He didn't want to use her powers though against his own family, he knew that wasn't fair…and he knew that Esme would be furious with him though. Still, there shouldn't be secrets. Secrets always eventually came out and wasn't it better to find out sooner instead of later.

"Edward, I think I want to go visit my dad for a little bit. I'm just worried about him…I'm sure all of these attacks have been really hard on him."

"I'm going to go with you then Blair."

"No Edward, they really need you here with them. My powers will keep me safe Edward…there is really no need to worry about me." Blair said while kissing him softly on the lips.

"Blair, if something happens to you again…I'll never be able…"

"Edward, nothing is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself, I promise." Edward sighed deeply knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

"How about we call Bella and Jacob and have them meet you here and then you guys can go together?"

"Edward! I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I love you, but I am going to go by myself. I can't live the rest of my life afraid of something that might never even happen." With that Blair walked out the door, Edward was about to go after her but Alice grabbed his shoulder.

"I hate to say this Edward, but she's right. She can't live the rest of her life afraid, plus I think you underestimate her." Alice said softly to him. Edward relaxed his shoulders; he hoped she would come home.

Blair ran through the forest letting the wind go through her long chocolate hair. She loved the feeling of the wind no her face. Everything smelt so fresh and crisp; she still loved the smell of the forest. The trees blurred past her and for a moment she thought she saw a figure in the woods. She immediately stopped, but the figure was gone…or maybe it was never even really there.

"Blair….Blair…" The voice was taunting her. She spun around trying to see if she saw anyone in the woods…felt anyone…but she didn't. The voice didn't even sound familiar to her.

"Who is out there?" She called out; hoping her powers would work even thought she couldn't see the person. There was nothing though. No one answered her and no one came before her. She was wondering if she even heard her name at all. Maybe it was just the wind…maybe it was just paranoia. "Look at what I am doing to myself." Blair whispered. She looked around one more time though just in case she wasn't going completely insane. Still there was nothing, so Blair just took off to go see her father.

9


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad!" Blair said as she wrapped her arms around her father. He was all dressed in his uniform as though he was about to go out for work. He looked stressed out and he had dark bags under his eyes. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, she knew how much things like this ate him up inside. The small town was supposed to be safe; instead it was like this whole town was cursed. He was hoping that Blair was still going to be out of town, because it seemed like trouble was always drawn to her.

"Hey Blair, I didn't know that you were coming back today. I thought you were coming back tomorrow." He said while giving her a quick hug back.

"We decided to come back early. I heard about everything that was going on and I just had to come home. I know that all of this must be really hard on you and I was just worried about you. You look like a mess dad. Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"It's really hard for me to sleep right now. I want to find out who is doing this to the people in our town. There are some people who are actually moving out…I mean what is going to happen to this place? There are so many people that are scared to stay here. Then an FBI agent showed up yesterday…he is seeing what everything is all about and seeing if the FBI needs to take over the case."

"The FBI is involved now?" Blair's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. That was really the last thing that she wanted to hear. There was nothing that they could do about it anyway. They were powerless against vampires. Blair knew that this was going to get dangerous and that they were going to have to be extra careful now.

"Yeah they are involved, I don't know who called them, but someone did. I guess they thought it would make the town feel a little better knowing the FBI is involved. I really think that's the last thing we need right now though. The media is going to get involved and then our little town is going to be flooding with people who want to know more…which means more people for this killer to pick off."

"Wow dad, I'm really sorry that you have to go through all of this. I am here for you whenever you need me. I want you to be really careful out there though…whoever is doing this is extremely dangerous."

"I want you to be careful Blair. I don't want you to go out alone again." He said to her. "This person…or these people usually kill people when they are alone. Serena was a real freak case; guess they were so into the kill that they didn't know Serena was out walking her dog. Either that or the killer wanted her to live."

"When can I see Serena?"

"Not for a while, whenever she does decide to talk the FBI agent wants to talk to her first. He doesn't want anyone else in there afraid that someone is going to contaminate her memory." Charlie said with a roll of her eyes. "Let me drive you somewhere Blair. Do you want to head over to your sister's for a little bit?" He asked while pulling out the keys to his car.

"Yeah, I think that would be the best bet. I will have Edward pick me up later after that." Blair said while heading out the door with Charlie. She hopped in the cruiser and then looked out the window. She couldn't get over a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as though someone was watching her…and it wasn't someone like Edward and she wasn't even quite sure if it was Damien. She felt if it was Damien then he would have said something to her already, unless he hates her now for what she did to him.

"So how was your honeymoon Blair? Did you have fun in Europe?"

"Yes, it was absolutely amazing. I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I was hoping to spend a little more time in Italy, but we didn't…Edward wanted to hurry up and head over to Germany and France. For some reason he likes those countries just a little bit better. We had a hotel that was right by the Eiffel tower and he got a pent out suite with a balcony…it was absolutely the most beautiful site in the world; especially when the moon was out…just magical."

"That definitely sounds pretty amazing. I still can't believe my two little girls are married already. I just hope that Edward treats you well Blair."

"Why do you never say anything about Jacob?" Blair asked with a laugh. She knew that Charlie loved Jacob as though he were a son and Charlie still didn't know Edward that well…he was still somewhat of a stranger.

"Because Jacob is a good kid, I known him since he was a baby. I'm just glad you aren't still with that kid you ran off with. I meant to ask you about him. Who exactly was he and where exactly did he come from? I didn't say anything to the Agent Carlson yet, but he was he around the time of the murders? I thought he was someone who went to your school, but after asking around I discovered that he didn't go to your school." Blair wasn't sure how to answer any of these questions. She knew that Damien was dangerous; his powers were similar to hers, but much weaker. His powers seemed to only work on humans while Blair's worked on vampires as well. Damien could be in town right now living with someone and literally be invisible to them.

"He wasn't the killer dad, I can promise you that much. As far as I know he is not in his town dad. I think that it's best that you don't tell Agent Carlson about him. I really don't want to be questioned because that's the first thing that he is going to do…come to me…and I really don't want to deal with the headache."

"Okay Blair, I don't want that to happen either. I am going to keep the lid on it as long as I can; but if anyone else brings it up then I'm really not going to have any other choice. Most likely someone is going to bring it up too…everyone in town knows the story about the stranger that you disappeared with."

"I am alive though Dad, I am not dead like the other people. Wouldn't that mean that he is not the killer?"

"I certainly hope that he is not Blair. A lot of killers though had someone that they loved and were with…and they wouldn't even know that they were killers." Blair had never been so happy to see the reservation; because Blair knew full well that Damien was a killer and he didn't mind tearing a human into tiny little pieces. Blair couldn't tell that to her father though, she didn't want him to know what kind of monster she really was even though she personally never spilt any human blood. She never stopped Damien though and never told him too stop. Why didn't she tell him to stop killing humans? A part of her was starting to care less about humans…a part of her felt that it was necessary and a form of population control. It happening in her town though, that's when things were just going a little too far. It was like someone was trying to give them a message.

"Bells!" Blair screamed as she hopped out of the car. Blair was outside doing some gardening. Since Bella never slept and Jacob slept a lot…Bella had to find something to do with her spare time.

"Blair, I didn't know that you were coming over here." Bella said while giving her sister a hug. "I didn't think I was going to be this happy to see you." Bella then looked up at Charlie. "Hey Charlie."

"Hey Bells, take good care of Blair here and don't let her wander off alone. I don't want either of you girls wandering off alone. I have to head to work though, but you know my number if anything is wrong."

"Don't worry Charlie; I am going to take good care of her." Bella said while wrapping her arm around her sister's waist and pulled her protectively towards her. Charlie waved good-bye to them as he headed off back to work.

"Did dad tell you about the FBI agent in town?"

"I have actually met him in person." Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "He's a real cocky S.O.B too. He thinks that he's better then everyone else and that we're all just a bunch of small town hicks. He thinks we have a serial killer on our hands which means that probably more agents are going to be showing up. I think that if that happens though then whoever is doing this is going to go away. There are rules with this vampire thing and drawing this much attention is a bad thing."

"Someone is trying to give us a message I think. It's just too coincidental that these are just random acts of killings. It has to be a vampire, I am just not sure if it is Damien or not. I really hope that it's not Damien."

"Well it is definitely a possibility. We have been looking for him day and night…anything really. There isn't a trace of him though, which isn't surprising since his abilities…which are very annoying might I add."

"I'm the only one that can help him."

"No Blair, you are the only one that can stop him. There is no help for him now Blair, none what so ever."

"He can still be saved Bella. He is good deep down inside…and I think that if I could just talk to him then maybe I could…"

"Blair stop torturing yourself. You already tried with this jerk once already, and I think once chance is really all he should be able to get. If he is the one that is doing this then we have no choice but to kill him."

"I don't think I can do that Bella…I don't think I can let you guys just murder him. He is one of us…he's our kind." Bella seemed shocked about the words that were coming out of Blair's mouth. She wasn't really sure she could completely blame her though, after all Blair really didn't have much of a human life that she could remember. The only life that she really knew was this one and she seemed to be embracing it almost too well.

"Our kind feeds off of animals Blair, his kind feeds off the blood of innocent humans! I can't believe that we are even arguing about this B."

"I can't believe that you want to kill someone just because they kill humans the way we kill deer and bears. We aren't going around killing every vampire that drinks human blood now are we? Why are we deciding to pick and choose?"

"Because he is doing it in our town…this is our territory Blair, and he has no right to infringe on our territory and threaten our way of life."

"Please let me at least talk to him first…let me find out what is going on in his head before you guys do anything drastic. I know I would go a little crazy too if someone killed you Bella. You have to think about things in his shoes."

"I thought I was the one that was too understanding, but you are really topping the cake here Blair. There really isn't much that I can do; Jacob and the pack want him dead as well as all the Cullen's. If they want him dead then he is going to be dead and there is really not much we can do about it Blair. I think it is just easier if we go with them instead of against them."

"Bella you are my sister and I want you to trust me on this. You are really the only one that I can trust right now. You and I together can do anything." Blair said while holding her sister's hands. Her eyes went wide as though she was pleading with Bella to listen to her…to agree with her. "If you don't help me then I am going to have to do this on my own, and I really want you to do this with me."

"Well I'm not going to very well let you do this all on your own. I guess that would just be asking for trouble." Bella said with a sigh of defeat. She really didn't want her sister to be alone anymore. Bella felt that she had been siding with the others for too long and now maybe it was time to try to trust Blair's judgment…even though her judgment has seemed to be a little off lately. Bella knew that she was better off helping her sister though instead of being left in the dark. She was only debating whether or not she would say anything to Jacob.

"Thank you Bella, you really don't know how much this means to me. Now let's get off of this morbid and depressing stuff and tell me how your honey moon went? Did you have loads of fun?"

"Yeah Jacob and I actually had a really wonderful time together. We did a lot of backpacking and we did some extreme sports. I actually went sky diving, it was pretty awesome. The funny part is that I could have not use the parachute and I would have hurt the ground more then I would hurt myself." Bella said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I have to admit that it's pretty crazy. Edward and I really didn't do anything too extreme. We were just enjoying the sites and each other…so I have to ask you…how are things in the bedroom with you and Jacob?"

"Blair, I can't believe that you would ask me something like that!"

"Come on Bells, I think we are a little grown up now. You shouldn't be embarrassed about talking about this stuff to your sister. He doesn't like turn into a werewolf or anything in the middle of it does it?"

"God no Blair, geez what are you thinking? I feel like killing you right now! I can't believe that you would even think something like that."

"Well I don't know that's why I was asking." Blair said with a laugh.

"Well it's great between me and Jacob…like absolutely and completely amazing."

"Do you guys end up breaking things?"

"No I can say that we haven't broken anything yet. Do you and Edward break things?" Bella asked in half shock.

"I guess things are really…intense between us. We always end up breaking something; we owed so much money to the hotels we stayed at. I bet when they walked in they thought we had some kind of party or something."

"I can't believe that you guys break things…are you talking about breaking a bed?"

"Yeah we have broken headboards, bedsprings, broken some tiles off shower walls and the list really goes on from there. It is totally worth it though, every last penny." Blair's grin went from ear to ear as she looked at Bella's mouth form a little o.

"I'm really speechless right now. I don't even know what to say after something like that."

"That I am the luckiest girl in the world! That is definitely a start! Hey sleeping beauty." Bella turned around and saw Jacob standing in the doorway. He was only wearing his boxers. Bella never got over how attractive he was. Even now she was drooling over his perfect six pack abs and his bulging bicep muscles. Right now she was wishing that Blair wasn't here.

"Good morning Blair, I thought I heard voices out here, but I was way too tired to come out here at first. I didn't know that my honey moon was going to wear me out _this_ much, but I guess I was wrong about that."

"It must suck to still be somewhat mortal." Blair teased him.

"Hey at least I can eat cooked food." Jacob joked back. "You guys can never enjoy French fries and chocolate ever again."

"You know that is definitely something that I do miss. I have always loved Hershey's chocolate and now I can never enjoy the flavor again. Even animal blood is just mediocre." Blair knew that she craved human blood and she could only imagine how delicious it tastes. She knew that she would never try it though. She knew human blood was like a drug and once she tried it then she was never going to stop.

"Okay too much information for me." Jacob still wasn't used to the whole idea of being married to someone who drank blood and being involved with so many vampires. After all they were supposed to be his enemies. This was still all new to him and he was still adjusting to it all.

"Well I really just came over to chat for a little bit since I knew that you slept a lot. Since you are awake now though I am sure that you want to spend some time alone with your wife."

"Let us take you home." Jacob said while grabbing a shirt and putting it on. "I just need to grab some pants."

"No really, it is okay…I can walk home." Blair had to admit that she was still curious about the experience she had in the woods earlier. She wondered if it was going to happen to her again, if she would see someone out there…possibly see Damien.

"No, we are going to take you home Blair." Jacob's voice was demanding. He was not really giving her any other choice. "These are dangerous times right now and I'm not going to have you wandering out there alone. We don't even know what's out there, and you might think that you are safe with your powers…but you never know what other powers you could face. You think that you are the most powerful thing out there, but soon you might find out that it's not the case."

"He is right Blair, I don't want anything to happen to you. You are going to be trouble for us too aren't you? I know that you like to do things on your own and I know that you like to bend the rules sometimes, but that has to stop. I'm honestly kind of scared Blair about these deaths, there's something unusual about it all."

"Everything is going to be just fine. You guys are going to realize that all of your suspicions are just silly." Blair said while crossing her arms. She knew there was nothing she could do though. Bella had the powers to protect herself and others from Blair's powers…meaning she couldn't tell them to let her walk home. She let Jacob put on his pants and then he headed out and they hopped in the truck and started to head home. "I can't believe that you still have this truck."

"What is wrong with this truck? I love it." Bella said while rubbing the dashboard as if it were a pet.

"This truck is just an ugly hunk of metal."

"I know it's not like your fancy cards, but this truck has a lot of character and I absolutely adore it."

"I can run faster then this car can go." Blair said while looking out the window. She sensed something out there. That's when she saw a figure in the woods…no not a figure…a girl…a young girl. "Stop the truck!" Jacob slammed the breaks.

"What is going on?" She was gone. The girl disappeared.

"I thought that I saw someone out there…I could have sworn that someone was just standing out there staring at us." Blair said while shaking her head. "I really think that I just losing my mind right now."

"Who did you think you saw? Was it Damien?" Bella asked.

"No, it was just a little girl…it's nothing…I just sometimes think that I see things, and then it turns out that they are memories. It sometimes really messes with my mind. If you guys didn't sense anything though then it was probably nothing. Can you guys please not tell Edward about this? He sometimes really worried about me and he still feels like all of it is his fault. I don't want him to feel guilty."

"We won't say anything for now B, but if things like this keep happening then we are going to have to tell him."

"Okay Bells, that sounds fair enough. Just take me home." Blair said while looking out the window again seeing if she could see the girl. She didn't see anything though…the woods were just full of animals no humans or other vampires besides them. "Thanks for the ride." Blair said while hopping out of the truck. "We need to get together sometime…like the four of us. Have a little double date sort of thing."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Maybe after all of this craziness blows over."

"That might never happen." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. "It really seems like the drama follows us. I will call you later with the deets." Blair said while waving good bye to them and then walking into the house.

"Blair, you are back!" Edward said while wrapping his arms around her.

"I told you that I was going to be okay Edward. You really have nothing to worry about, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself now." Blair reached up and kissed his lips. At first it was a soft and gentle kiss, but soon her tongue entered his mouth and it became a rough and passionate kiss. "Can we go back to our cabin?" Blair whispered in his ear while nibbling on it making Edward groan.

"I wish that I could carry you there right now, but remember we are staying here until we figure things out."

"I want you right now though Edward." Blair said as her hand went down his pants. "I know you want me too…" Edward hesitantly removed her hand.

"Blair, you are going to kill me right now."

"Let's go into the woods then…and I'll make you feel very alive." Edward was trying hard to resist Blair, but the way she licked her lips, the way she fluttered her eyelids, and the way she flaunted her breast…Edward just couldn't say no to her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Esme, Blair and I are going to…doing a short perimeter check!" Before Esme could even say anything from upstairs Edward picked Blair up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they were out the door. He pressed her up against a tree and started to suckle on her neck. Blair closed her eyes, her vision getting cloudy…she felt dizzy. Edward lifted her shirt off of her head and undid her bra, Blair was enjoying the feeling. The dizziness was starting to become worse though, and the feeling of Edward went away. She felt herself slipping from his arms. She looked up at him, he was saying something but she couldn't understand his words. Blair then saw nothing but blackness.

Blair's eyes suddenly opened. Everything was scorched around her…everything was dead. She wasn't even quite sure where she was at. Blair's body was shivering though; she felt a cold that was within her. Blair's feet shakily took a few steps forward. She was standing on a cliff and down below there was a castle…it was dark…evil…Blair was suddenly on the castle grounds, she had no idea what was going on. There were people…slaves…they were dirty. What the Hell was going on?

Blair was in another room now. It was beautiful, covered in gold, rubies, and other fine gems. There was a throne but she was behind it. There were vampires in front of it bowing…Blair wondered for a moment if they could see her, but it did not seem like they could. Blair's heart was pounding, the vampires looked…unfamiliar…one of them was the girl though…the little girl that she saw in the woods. Blair's feet started to move again, she had to see who was on the throne, her heart stopped when she was about to look…but suddenly her eyes flung open. She was in the house, and Edward had her on his couch. Esme was looking down at her as well, both of them looked terrified.

"Blair what happened."

"I just blacked out…that's all. There is really nothing for the two of you to worry about." Blair said while sitting up. She was only in her bra which embarrassed her. Blair saw her shirt though on the table and sh quickly grabbed it and put it on.

"Vampires don't black out Blair. What is going on?"

"You never got bit in the skull and had that venom leak straight into your brain. That probably had some kind of effect on me Edward. There are just some things that we don't know about." Blair said shrugging it off. She wasn't going to tell him about the strange dream that she had. Maybe it was a movie that she saw in the past. Maybe there was nothing for her to worry about at all.

"Blair, Edward is right…this definitely isn't normal. You are right too Blair there are some things that we don't know about and that we don't understand. This is what makes this even more dangerous. We don't know what is going to happen, we don't know what kind of effect all of this is going to have on you."

"I AM FINE!" Blair didn't know where the surge of anger came from, but it busted out of her almost too naturally. "I'm sorry; I'm just feeling really weak right now." She lied, she felt stronger then ever but she felt guilty about being so cruel for that moment.

"It's okay Blair; you are just going through a lot right now. I am going to call Carlisle though, I want him to come home and check on you…make sure everything is really okay." With that Esme went into the other room to call Carlisle on her cell phone.

"Blair, what has gotten into you?" Edward whispered.

"Nothing has gotten into me Edward; I guess that I am just stressed out about everything that has been going on. The FBI is now involved with this, and things just seem to be getting worse and worse here. I am worried about Charlie too; I know that I can't stick around here forever. One day he is going to realize that we aren't aging and we are going to have to go. He is going to be completely alone, and I don't want him to be completely alone. Maybe I should go find him a girlfriend or something."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea Blair. That's something that can occupy your mind too…finding your dad a nice girlfriend." Edward said while wrapping his arms around her. He was terrified when she blacked out and he couldn't help but to wonder if one day she would never wake up. He has heard rumors….myths and tales. Usually when a vampire bit it was neck, arm, leg, or wrist…but never directly into the brain. There were so many stories about it. Some say a vampire could be bit in the brain and stay in a sleep for over two hundred years. They say there were some vampires buried…dangerous ones that would one day soon be released into the world. Edward wasn't sure if he believed any of that though.

"Yeah, that would get my mind off of everything. See Edward, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I am going to be just fine Edward." Blair said while kissing his lips softly. Edward knew he couldn't believe that. There was something wrong with Blair and he wasn't going to rest until he figured out what it was.

11


	3. Chapter 3

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I really hope you all enjoy this one!_

Vampires never slept and Blair hated that. She felt that she couldn't even get a single moment alone. Right now everyone was on high alert, but for some reason Blair was feeling completely relaxed. She didn't feel like she was in danger at all and felt that everyone was freaking out over nothing. There hadn't been any more deaths which was a good sign. Charlie though said that he could be in the hospital or maybe he got arrested for something. A lot of serial killers stopped killing when something majored happened to them in their real life. Blair knew the truth though. The truth was that the vampire was full, and the message had already been sent.

Blair felt that they were untouchable though. Granted not everyone in the Cullen family had 'gifts', but the ones who did had extraordinary gifts; plus they had the wolves on their side. The wolves were very hard to manipulate and they were very powerful. Any vampire in their right mind had the right to be fearful of them. Vampire magic didn't always work on the werewolves, which made them even more dangerous. Blair felt that at least all of them were safe; the humans of Forks on the other-hand might be in danger. Nothing has happened to Charlie yet, or come close to happening…so Blair felt fairly confident that her father was going to be safe. Vampires didn't have a tendency to actually go into town and into people's houses.

Blair sat in front of the laptop and looked over at the time. It was 2:30 in the morning. Edward was out on Patrol with Carlisle and Emmet. Everyone else was in their perspective rooms. Alice and Blair hung out for a little while, but then Blair said she had a self project she had to work on. Her mission was to find her father a girlfriend. She had been on a dating website setting up his profile. Of course she put daughter looking for the perfect woman for her father. She didn't want to pretend to be her father and lie to a poor woman. Blair knew that this had to be done though; otherwise her father would be alone when Blair and Bella eventually left.

Blair scanned through the questions and answered them as best as she could trying to think like her father, but of course making him sound a lot better. She knew her father was a great guy, but she knew that he needed improvement as well. "Hmm….what is my dad looking for in a woman." Blair whispered to herself out loud. Blair knew that her father needed someone who watched Baseball, loved sports, and could cook. Blair quickly filled out that section and then smiled at herself in satisfaction. Earlier today she took pictures of her dad in his uniform. She felt any woman would be impressed that he was the sheriff; he would be someone that would be able to protect them and make them feel safe.

"Blair…." The voice was a whisper. It was the exact same whisper that she heard in the woods. She wasn't sure if it was coming outside or if the voice was in her head. "Blair…Blair…." Blair walked over to the window and looked outside to see if she could see anything. She saw something move in the forest. A part of her was telling her to go get Alice and Jasper. Tell them to go out there and check with her. There was another part of her though that wanted to go out there by herself. She thought that whatever was out there wasn't going to hurt her…or maybe all of this was just in her head. There was only one way she was going to find out though.

Blair opened the window and she jumped out, landing silently on the floor. She saw the figure again; it was as though it was pacing back and forth in the woods. Blair walked over to the figure and at first it looked like a shadow; just a black outline of a human, soon though the figure transformed in front of her.

"James?" Blair asked as she looked at him. "You're dead…how can you be standing here in front of me?" Blair asked him.

"Shhh…" He whispered to her. His arms went open and he started to turn black again…like a mist. The mist then overcame her and she saw nothing but blackness again.

"Blood…let the blood flow! Everyone drink…hahaha…drink drink…and be merry!" Blair was in the castle again. This time it looked like she was in a dining room. It was massive with a huge mahogany table sitting in the middle of it. It easily sat thirty people and the table was full…all vampires….all drinking goblets of blood, fresh human bodies sprawled on the table.

Blair again tried to see if she recognized any of the faces, but there were none that she could recognize. She didn't know very many vampires, but she was hoping to see a face that was familiar. She had no idea why she was having these dreams…or these visions. She wasn't sure if this was the future or the past. They were all wearing clothes like they were from the Renaissance, but the air they had to them made her think that they were from the future and not from that era.

"We drink to the Queen and King tonight!" One of the vampires said while holding their goblet high. "Who unfortunately can not be with us tonight; from what I hear they are having a little party of their own upstairs!" They all began to hoot and holler. "To the Queen who made this all possible…brought out freedom!" They all cheered loudly.

"What freedom? Who are all of you?" Blair screamed the question, but no one seemed to hear her. She walked over to the girl…the little girl she could have sworn she saw in the woods. Blair went to touch her, but instead her hand went right though her. Blair was completely dumbfounded and she wondered if she was ever going to get out of this place. Blair then turned around to see if she could go to the other part of the castle, she tried to see if she could see who the King and Queen was, but there seemed to be some kind of barrier on the wooden doors and she couldn't walk through them. "What kind of magic is this?" Blair started to bang on the barrier. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed. "James where are you? What are you doing to me? Why have you brought me here?" Again there was no answer.

"Bring in another human! We are hungry tonight, female preferably their blood taste sweeter!" One of the men laughed as though he was drunk. The doors opened again and this time Bella came though, her head was lowered and she was dressed as a slave. She noticed a strange collar around her neck.

"Bella…Bella can you see me?" Bella walked right through Blair with a human girl that she had on a rope.

"Oh look, the sweet vegetarian came to give us a treat." One of the vampires taunted her. "Look at where it leads you though you are now nothing more then a commoner. How about you taste her blood, join us…be a REAL vampire."

"I will never betray my morals." Bella spat.

"Morals!" They all began to roar with laughter. "We are Gods of this world…and you embarrass us all by trying to be less then a god. Get her out of my face and feed her rat, that's all she deserves!"

"No, you can't do this to her! Let go of my sister…you can't…she's one of us…let her free!" Blair knew that they couldn't hear her though and all of her yelling was completely useless; she felt completely useless.

"They can't hear you here." Blair's heart stopped and she turned around to see James.

"You are real?"

"I guess you can say that I am real. You can also say that we are connected."

"What is this place, why have you brought me here?"

"This is the future; this is where I am trapped. I don't know why I am trapped here…but I am. I have been ever since I died. How long has it been since I have been dead? It feels like an eternity here."

"It hasn't been too long. I can not be too sure though, because I lost my memory. How are you able to speak to me?"

"Something else that I do not understand, I have dreamt to be with you…and now I fear that my dream has come true." James walked over to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. The room began to spin and they were suddenly in another room…a bed room. It was beautiful. There was a king size canopy bed that was covered in red and black silk. There was a bear skin rug lying on the stone floor. The walls had a mural of some kind of battle. They were beautifully painted though as if Michelangelo himself had done it.

"A war against vampires…" Blair said while touching the painting.

"Yes, I haven't been able to see everything yet…but from what I can tell there is going to be a great war. I am not quite sure whom against whom. There are vampires out there though who believe that the world should be theirs…something I have always believed in." James said with a smile.

"Do you think it is your brother?"

"Damien; you know Damien?"

"Yes, he came to me a little while after your death. I sent him away though, hoping that he would find some kind of bliss."

"I could imagine Damien loving something like this; but I couldn't imagine him starting something like this. He is not the kind of person who has a following; he has influence over humans…but vampires…well that is where he is restricted a great deal. Most vampires are easily annoyed by him because of his arrogance."

"I don't understand though, someone did this…someone powerful. There is a reason why I was brought here, maybe I am supposed to see this person that way I can stop them before they do all of this. Have you seen the King or the Queen?"

"No, I can not say that I have seen either of them yet. I have seen the back of them, but every time I try to see their faces or try to hear their voices I am immediately transported somewhere else. I must admit that it is rather annoying."

"So are you here to help me James?"

"I think that is the only way that I can cross over to the other side. I am ready to cross over to the other side, I don't like waiting in the middle." Blair still wondered whether all of this was real. Maybe the venom in her brain was making her go half insane and all of this was actually just some kind of figment of her imagination. Blair suddenly felt dizzy again, her head was spinning. "Blair…make sure you listen to my voice…if you hear me…"

Blair's eyes fluttered open and she was somewhere unfamiliar. Blair looked around trying to see if she recognized any of her surroundings, but she did not. She was in some sort of city and she was on a ledge looking down below. Blair reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Thirty-five missed calls.

"Shit…fuck…." Blair said under her breath. Most of the calls were from Edward, but a few were from Alice, Bella, and Jacob. They were going to kill her when she came back home and she wasn't even sure what excuse she was going to give them. If she told them that she blacked out again, they were never going to leave her alone for a second…and Blair sometimes just needed time for herself. If she told them about her seeing James, well that's just another reason for all of them to completely freak out. Blair turned around to see where she was at. She realized that she was in a hotel room. "What am I doing here?" She asked herself under her breath. She quickly looked around the room to see if she left herself any hints…she found nothing but a wad of cash, she wasn't even sure where the money came from. "What happened…" She couldn't figure it out though. She quickly took the money and then went downstairs. She picked up the phone book to see where she was at. "Dallas Texas…"

"Cornelia, are you leaving already?" looked at the lady oddly. She didn't understand why she was calling her by her middle name.

"Yes, I have to go home."

"Don't forget your package."

"My package?"

"Yes, the one that you asked to put in the safe."

"Oh, I am sorry. I don't know how I forgot about that. My mind just isn't all here right now." Blair said to the girl.

"Don't worry, that is what we are here for." The girl disappeared into the back and a few minutes later she came out with a small package. She placed it in Blair's hand and she gave the girl a small smile.

"I already paid for the room right?"

"Yes of course you did, for two nights. Were you not planning on staying tomorrow night?"

"No, just cancel that…you can keep the money though. I really must be going now." With that Blair quickly walked out of the hotel. She looked down at the package in her hand almost afraid to see what was inside of it." Blair walked down an alley way and she opened the brown package that was in her hand. Inside of it was a little velvet box that was the size of her hand. She opened the velvet box and inside of it she saw a beautiful gold brooch. The gold intertwined together making an abstract pattern. In the middle of it was a beautiful oval Ruby and then below it was a tear drop pearl. It looked real and Blair could only wonder where she got it from. Blair closed the box and then put it on her pocket. She then picked up the phone knowing it was time to call home.

"Blair, oh God Blair are you okay? We have been scared out of our minds worrying about you. Blair are you there?"

"Yeah I am here Edward…I am really sorry about disappearing like that."

"Why didn't you pick up the phone? We called you like a hundred times. I am out here looking for you now. We had no idea where you went…I didn't even know that you had gone…Blair I was scared to death."

"I just needed some time alone Edward. All of this has been a lot for me to handle. I am extremely stressed out."

"Why didn't you tell us though? Blair, can you please just come home? I would rather talk to you in person then over the phone."

"I'll be home in a little while; you guys just wait for me there." With that Blair hung up the phone and ran full speed back to the Cullen's house. She knew that this was going to get ugly and the whole way there she was just trying to think of what she was going to say to them. Nothing though was going to spare her from the verbal abuse that was soon going to ensue. They were going to yell and scream and make her feel terrible about leaving, but she already felt terrible enough.

"Blair, how could you do this to us?" Was the first question she was asked when she walked into the house; of course it was Bella that was asking her that. "I felt a piece of my heart was ripped out of my chest when they discovered that you were missing."

"Come on guys you are acting like I was gone for days or something."

"That is beside the point Blair. The point is that these are dangerous times right now, and there is a vampire out there and we thought maybe he or she had gotten to you."

"I have powers though that keeps me out of danger Edward. If anyone approached me, then I would simply demand that they walk away. Look at me though; I am alive and perfectly fine."

"Blair we are a family…a unit and we must always stick together. I know that sometimes it's inconvenient, but you can't be selfish. This whole world isn't about you; there are others that are living in it." Of course Rosalie had to come up with some kind of snide and rude remark. Blair felt like saying something to her, but now really wasn't the time.

"I am sorry guys; I think I was just living in my own little world for a second."

"We are just glad that you are okay." Carlisle said. "How about we just all relax right now, everything is fine and there's no need to discuss anything further." Of course Carlisle was trying to be the voice of reason and he was definitely trying to not upset Blair anymore then she was already. There was a reason why she ran and he wanted to make sure that she didn't run again.

"Lets just put on the television." Emmet said while grabbing the controllers and sitting on the couch.

"Precious artifact was stolen today from Multi millionaire William Cobs in Dallas. The brooch was said to hold mysterious powers and was owned by some of the most powerful women of the World's time…"

"Boring…" Emmet said while switching the channel.

"Why is that boring, I think that you should change it back." Blair said while slapping Emmet's arm, wanting to hear more about it. She snatched the controllers of Emmet's hand and turned it back to the news station that was just on.

"The brooch is estimated to be worth nineteen million dollars, if you have any information regarding the whereabouts of this brooch please call the number below." Just then a picture of it flashed across the screen. It was the exact brooch that Blair had in her possession. "In other news we are mourning the death of…" Blair switched the channels and handed the controller back over to Emmet.

"What was that all about?" Emmet asked her out of curiosity.

"I don't know, it just sounded like an interesting story; or maybe I just wanted to annoy you." Blair said playfully to him.

"Edward, a few of us are going out on patrol. I think you can take a break for the next few days." Esme said while giving him a soft smile. Esme wanted to make sure that he paid close attention to Blair.

"Okay Esme, I will see you later; be careful out there." He said to her. "Blair, can we go up to the room for a little bit. I would like to talk to you by myself."

"Of course Edward, Bella thanks for your concern…but I will see you tomorrow. Jacob there looks like he is about to pass out, I am sure that he needs sleep."

"Yeah, we really should be heading home now." Bella said while wrapping her arms around Blair. "Don't do this to us again; you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing that vampires can't have heart attacks." Blair smiled at her sister and then wave good bye to her as she followed Edward up the stairs. Blair couldn't help but to feel nervous, she knew that Edward was pretty ticked off and she didn't know what she was going to say to him. She really didn't want to lie to him, but she REALLY didn't want to tell him the truth. Edward closed the door behind them and then took a seat on the couch.

"Blair, I want to know what is really going on with you. You said you wanted to be alone…but you were left alone. You had complete and total privacy in here….no one was bothering you. Alice was with Jasper and Esme was painting in her room."

"I just needed to get some breathing room Edward. I am basically confined here, and I just honestly really don't like that feeling."

"Blair, it is only till we get all of this figured out. It is not like the rest of our life is going to be like this. I guess what I am trying to say is, I can't help but to feel that something else is going on. After your little black out, I can't help but to be completely and totally worried about you Blair. You know that you can tell me anything right? I won't judge you no matter what it is Blair."

"I know that you won't judge me Edward. That's what I love about you, no matter what I know that you will love me." She said while stroking his cheek. The thing was though, she was judging herself. She had so much self doubt at this point, that she wasn't sure what to do anymore. She figured what was the point of telling them anything? It wasn't like one of them had the ability to help her. Blair knew that the only person that could help her was honestly herself. Telling them would just a burden, they already had so much to worry about that Blair didn't want to add something on top of it.

"I love you Blair Cullen, and I want to be here for you. There's this look in your eyes, a look of hopelessness. You are not hopeless though Blair, you have a whole family here that is supporting you one hundred and ten percent." Edward ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her somewhat. He could still the stress in her eyes, and he wanted to take all of that away. She wasn't going to let him though; she felt that she had every reason in the world to worry. "I'm not going to let you fall apart Blair. If you want to get away, I'll take you away. We can go somewhere isolated and we just stay their forever and hide from society."

"You are sweet Edward, but I think that we would both end up missing everyone too much. I do feel like doing that sometimes though, just running away to some beautiful secret place that no one knows about and just spend the rest of our days together. That's just a dream though Edward, it's not something that we could actually do. We would spend every second wondering if everyone else is okay. I have my demons to face right now and even if we did go away I have a feeling that the demons wouldn't."

"What demons are you facing right now Blair?"

"Just the fact that there is someone out there killing people, somewhere out there is trying to give us a message. That vampire is never going to stop looking for me until he or she finds me…which means running away isn't going to solve anything because it would only be a matter of time before they found me." Edward knew that she was right. Whoever was after Blair was eventually going to reach her, he just wondered why they haven't yet? Edward was more determined then ever to find out who was doing all of this. He wanted Blair to be free from the bondage; he wanted to be the one who set her free. He knew that everything was his fault; he cursed Blair from the moment he kissed her. "Sometimes I wish that I could sleep; that way my days don't seem as long…that way I could keep my mind off of things for just a few hours." Blair laid down on his couch and closed her eyes. She was willing herself to sleep, but she felt so wide awake. Why couldn't she sleep? She rested her head on Edward's lap trying to make herself a little bit more comfortable.

"I know sometimes I will try to sleep; but I never succeed. Sleep just isn't meant for us, I guess it's just another part of our curse." Edward said while patting her hair.

"We aren't cursed Edward, I honestly think that we are blessed. We aren't soulless creatures you know. We still care and we still feel, and that definitely means something. You are always thinking that you are a monster, but we aren't monsters Edward. Just because humans portray us as monsters, doesn't mean that's what we are. Now humans, they are the true monsters Edward. Maybe not all of them, but definitely most of them; they are selfish and vile creatures." Edward was surprised by Blair's word. Edward had never felt that way about humans. Sure he thought that they were sometimes selfish but vile…and calling them creatures?

"They really aren't all that bad. You are always going to have a few bad apples, but I think for the most part they are good."

"I wish that I could feel the same Edward. Look at all of them…at war with one another. I think that Vampires are actually more peaceful. We have one leader for all the vampires in the world and all the vampires respect them. We haven't had a war had we….obviously not since no one knows about us. Obviously we are doing something right, aren't we?"

"Yes, the Volturi's do know how to keep all of us in line. They actually wanted the majority of us to be a part of their family; of course we declined. We wanted to have our own family. Carlisle couldn't take the fact that they drank from humans. You know Carlisle he is more of a healer then anything else. Death bothers him a great deal, he is very compassionate."

"Yes, the most compassionate person I have met. I don't know how he does it though, being a doctor and around so much blood. I wonder if he has ever been tempted."

"Of course he has been tempted; he just knows it's something that he should not do. That's the thing about temptation you either avoid it or let it consume you." Blair sat up and stretched her arms in the air, that was when her little velvet box slipped out of her pocket. Blair quickly snatched it up as quickly as she could. "What is that?"

"It's nothing important, just something that I bought for myself." Blair quickly said while shoving the box back inside her pocket.

"What did you buy yourself?"

"Nothing important, it's just a little something." Blair wanted to get his mind off of the box so she reached over and began to kiss him. Edward still wanted to know what was in the box, but he couldn't resist Blair and he began to kiss her back. The only thing on the back of his mind though was what was in that box? He knew that he was going to have to find out.

11


	4. Chapter 4

The town was dying down a little bit after a couple of weeks. There had been no more deaths, but the FBI still wanted to be involved. Two more agents ended up coming down and they were going to be staying in the town for Forks for a little while. Blair didn't know why it stressed her out. She always had a small fear of authority, and for some reason that FBI agents made her feel on edge. They seemed to know more then what they were letting on and she wondered if they knew about vampires. There were so many secrets that the government kept, that this could very well be one of them.

Blair has managed to keep the brooch her little secret. She buried it out in the woods, by a tree that she was familiar with. She hadn't had another black out and she hasn't heard James calling her name. She was starting to think that maybe all of that was just her imagination. Blair felt that she was different and maybe there was nothing wrong at all. She thought that maybe that future vision was just that…a vision and nothing more then that. Blair had a gut feeling though that there was so much more to this story; but she wanted nothing to do with it. She just wanted to live her happily ever after with Edward. Maybe vampires weren't meant to have a happily ever after.

"Blair, I think that we can head to our cabin today." Edward kissed Blair softly on the cheek. Blair's face lit up as though it was Christmas morning. That was the best news that she had heard in a while. She loved staying with the family, but at the same time she wanted to have her alone time with Edward.

"Thank goodness, I really thought that we were going to end up staying here forever." Blair said while grabbing her bag and she began to quickly pack her things.

"Wow, didn't realize how desperately you wanted to get out of here." Edward laughed as he began to pack his stuff as well. "Esme asked me if we could stay, I guess she really wants us in the house with them. I mean Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice are all staying here with them and none of them are planning on leaving."

"It's not like we are going to be that far from them Edward. I think they are going to manage just fine without us. Plus, we will visit here all the time; I just really want to have my own space and my own house. It just has been a personal dream of mine. Anyway my dad would think it is weird that we are married and living with your parents."

"I know, I just think that they are all pretty disappointed." Edward zipped up on the bags and set it up against the wall.

"Edward, I know that all of this is a little sad for you. I just want to have our privacy. I mean you know how rough we are." She said with a cheeky grin. "I swear every time we have sex they give us weird looks when we go downstairs."

"That's because we keep breaking the room. I don't think there's any salvation for the couch now."

"I was thinking that we just get a really sturdy bed. Or maybe one that just lies on the floor that way we don't break anything." Blair said with a laugh.

"That actually doesn't sound like a half bad idea."

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Blair looked around wondering if Edward heard the sound, but he looked normal. He was still packing his bags and talking. The sound kept going on and on, she wasn't exactly sure what it was. It sounded like a beating heart, it was so loud that it was deafening to her. Blair looked out the window and into the woods to see if she saw anything…nothing…all she could hear was the sound. She turned to look at Edward and he had a look of concern on his face. He was talking to her but she couldn't hear him, she looked at his lips trying to read them. She thought that maybe he asked if she was okay.

"I need to go outside for a minute." She wasn't sure if she yelled it or whispered it. She raced down the stairs though and ran into the woods. The beating sound was only becoming louder and louder with each step that she took. She was finally in front of the tree…the tree where she buried the brooch, the beating stopped.

"Blair, what's going on?" Blair spun around and saw Edward behind her. She didn't even realize that he followed her out here.

"I just needed to get some fresh air Edward."

"Why did you scream to me that you were going outside though? Blair, what is going on with you? Lately you have been acting really weird and just now…it seemed like you were completely out of it. Blair, I demand to know what is going on. No more games no more lies!"

"I haven't lied to you about anything Edward."

"Omission of the truth is considered a lie Blair. I love you Blair, and because I love you I must get to the bottom of this. I'm not going to just sit here and act like nothing is going on, when I know there is something that is going on. You might be scared to tell me Blair, but there is no reason to be scared. We are husband and wife that means I am going to be by your side through thick and thin. When I said till death do us part, I meant that Blair…I don't care what it is, you can tell me." She wanted to scream the words out to him, but something was holding her back. The words weren't coming out of her mouth, even though she desperately wanted to tell him everything. There was some part of her that wasn't letting the truth come out.

"Edward, I'm just trying to still get used to everything. I want to so desperately remember my past and sometimes I just get these visions in my head…and I think they are my past…but I'm not exactly sure. I don't want to disappoint myself and find out that it is all just absolutely nothing."

"What have you remembered Blair?"

"James…" There was silence for a second. Edward was really not expecting to hear that name come out of Blair's mouth. Out of all the things that she could possibly remember, why was she having memories about James?

"What do you remember about James?"

"His obsession with me…he really thought that he was in love with me. I guess that was some kind of ability I didn't know about. You said that each human fosters an ability and it's only heightened when you're turned. I always had a way with people, especially the boys. I could tell people to do something and they would usually do it at a drop of a hat. Now that I'm a vampire people have no choice but to listen to me if I command it. I never really thought of it as an ability before. Maybe that's the reason why you fell in love with me, maybe you just couldn't help it."

"Blair, I love you for everything that you are. Even if you didn't have your powers I know for a fact that I would still be madly and deeply in love with you. I don't want you to think that I am only in love with you because of your abilities, because no matter what I wouldn't be able to help but to fall in love with you."

"Is this how it is going to be forever though Edward? Is there always going to be some lunatic vampire that thinks they are in love with me? Think that they deserve me because of the abilities that I have?"

"I wish that I could say no, Blair. The truth is though that because of your abilities you are considered to be very dangerous and very useful for some. The good thing about your abilities though is that you are able to tell people to stay away from you and they will have to listen. I don't think you have anything to worry about my love." Blair wasn't sure she could live the rest of eternity like this. She knew that she was putting everyone she was close to in danger because of her unique abilities. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to them because of her. A part of her wanted to leave again, but she felt that she had been doing too much of that. Blair wasn't going to run away from this, because this was a problem that was going to follow her.

"I just want all of this to end Edward. I don't want anything to happen to any of you because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Blair, I don't want you to worry about anything. That is why we are a family, because we are always going to be there for each other. Combined, we are probably one of the most powerful forces on this earth. There is nothing for you to worry about; as long as we are all together then we are going to be okay." He promised her. "I might talk to one of the neighboring families though…just in case. There's a few people that we can count on in case we really need the help."

"Do you think it's going to get to that point Edward?"

"I would rather be safe then sorry. I am not willing to take any chances with you Blair." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Blair hungrily kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. She loved him, so dearly…yet a part of her feel that something terrible was going to happen to the both of them. She felt that these beautiful moments might very well be some of their last. Blair knew that she was just thinking negatively and she should really push the thoughts of her head.

"Edward, I really thought that life like this would be beautiful. That spending eternity with you would be the best thing in the world. I am learning though that sometimes when you dream and wish for something, that it doesn't always come out the way you expected it too. None of this is turning out the way that I wanted it too."

"I never wanted this for you Blair. I never wanted you to know what it feels like…I never wanted you to know the trouble and pain that it causes. People think immortality is a gift, but it is actually a curse. I would do anything to make you human again Blair…but there is absolutely nothing that I can do for you."

"I know that this isn't what I expected it to be, at the same time though Edward…I wouldn't want to take it back for anything in the world. I love you Edward and I would never want you to see me grow old and grey…and then die. That would be too depressing for the both of us. I think if we ever went that route you would have regretted not turning me." Edward didn't want to admit that she was right, but they both knew that she was right about everything. Even though Edward didn't want to turn her, he didn't want to spend the rest of eternity without her, Blair was too important to him.

"So what really brings you out here Blair? You seem to have some fascination with being out on your own…then it ends up leading you to trouble."

"I just need to have my own personal freedom. I'm not used to having people look after me…so closely. I just need air to breath sometimes. I know that you say it's not safe for me, and I know that you really believe that. You have to believe me though when I say that there are some things that I really need to do on my own."

"Blair we're together now, there is nothing that you need to do on your own. No matter what it is, I am here for you and I want to do it with you."

"Edward there is just some things I don't want your help with. I really appreciate it Edward, but I want to do things on my own terms. I am an adult, and I know you have a lot of years and experiences…but I need to find some things out on my own…sometimes I have to learn the hard way to let it sink in."

"These experiences aren't human experiences though Blair. These are going to be vampire experiences and it's dangerous…it could very well be life or death Blair. You have to stop being selfish and think about the other people in your life."

Selfish, yes Blair realized that she was being very selfish. She knew the only thing on her mind right now was herself. She wanted to figure out everything on her own and she wanted to be her very own hero. She wanted to be the one that saved the day, instead of everyone else saving her. She was tired of feeling like the damsel in distress, and she was ready to be her own personal wonder woman…or something like that. She knew it was wrong of her to think this way, because she should ask for help. She felt that she could handle it though. If she knew what the future was, then she felt that she could very well stop it from happening.

"Edward Cullen, I love you more then words could ever express…and I trust you with all of my heart and soul. I need you to do the same for me though Edward. I need you to love me and trust me as much as I love and trust you."

"We are in two totally different situations Blair."

"I am not weak Edward. I'm so sick of you guys looking at me like I am some fragile child. I am not fragile, Edward. I am strong…I am powerful…more powerful then you guys even realize."

"I know that this isn't easy for you Blair, I never said that this life was going to be easy. It's so hard…difficult. I feel like we're going in different directions though Blair and that honestly kind of scares me. Our honey moon we were so in tuned with each other…now you seem like you are in a different world. It doesn't even seem like you are grounded in reality anymore." Blair's heart felt heavy in her chest. She never felt such a pain in her life; she felt that she was literally falling apart. She wanted to be the one that put herself back together again; so she put up a tough exterior in front of Edward.

She flipped her chocolate colored hair and gave Edward a soft smile. She wanted him to believe that everything was okay. There was only one thing on her mind right now, and that was getting to that brooch. It was calling to her and she knew that she had to have it…she wanted it right now, but she knew that she couldn't with Edward watching her. He would continue to watch her too. She would have to find some way to distract him…some way to sneak away, that was going to be the hard part.

"Can we please just go back to the house Edward? I mean our house…our cabin…not back to your family."

"I think that it will be okay for us to head back to the cabin. I did tell you that I think we would be able to go back today. We should get our stuff back at the house though."

"How about you grab it and I head back to the cabin and wait for you."

"I really don't like the idea of leaving you alone right now Blair. Please, for my sake…just come with me." Blair knew that she wasn't going to win this one. Edward looked like he was pretty serious about her staying by his side. Blair's heart was racing though, the only thing she wanted was the damn brooch and she wasn't even sure why she needed it.

They went back to the house and found Emmet watching TV, it really seemed to be one of his favorite past times. He was really one of the only ones in the family that seemed to enjoy the television. He mainly watched sports, but for some reason he was interested in the news today.

"Looks like there might be a meteor tonight that could possibly hit the earth." Emmet said to them as soon as they walked into the house.

"A meteor is going to hit the earth tonight? Is it going to be a big one?" Blair asked while quickly taking a seat by Emmet.

"It's not going to destroy the earth or anything like that…but it could cause some serious damage if it's not broken up in our atmosphere. They won't even say where it might hit at. Of course they are saying it's targeted to hit the ocean and places that aren't populated, but do you think I believe that?"

"Why are you so interested in a meteor shower?" Blair asked him with a laugh.

"It's nothing…" Emmet said while turning off the TV. It was definitely something though. Blair could tell by the look in his eyes that there was something brewing in there. That there was some untold story that Blair knew nothing about. Blair wanted to know though, she wanted to know everything. There were still so many things that were foreign to her about this life…about this secret society that she lived in.

"We are going to grab our things and head out to our cabin Emmet…since everything seems to be pretty clear now."

"You guys sure you want to stay out there alone? You know that we don't mind having the two of you here, even though you threaten to tear the whole house down." Emmet teased. Blair slapped his arm softly.

"I really like having my own place; it has always been a dream of mine. Maybe one day we will live with you guys again. Right now though, I just really want to enjoy a couple of years of wedded bliss with Edward."

"Believe me when I say that I completely understand. When Rosalie and I were at it like rabbits for the first couple of years…I mean some of the things that we…"

"STOP, please just stop right there! That is more information then I needed to know Emmet." Blair said while putting her hands over her ears. "We will just get going…and I definitely won't miss that foul mouth of yours." Blair said to him. "What am I saying; I guess I'll miss it a little bit." Blair said while giving him a quick hug. Emmet quickly embraced her back, hugging her a little longer then he should.

"Okay break it up you too." Edward said with a nervous laugh. He knew that even Emmet and Jasper weren't immune to her beauty. She sucked men in like flies, and there was no denying that. Edward knew that Emmet would never act on it, but Edward also knew that Emmet probably thought about it a couple of times.

"Okay, lets grab our bags." Blair said while racing up stairs. Edward followed behind her and after a few minutes they said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Emmet watched them leave from the door and Alice came up from behind him.

"So the shower is supposedly supposed to be tonight?"

"Did you get any visions about it?"

"No, nothing at all…it's just a story thought Emmet. It doesn't have to be true. Sometimes there are just old wives tales…like the headless horseman and the Big Foot. It doesn't mean that they are real."

"We aren't supposed to be real either Alice, yet here we are. If these stories are real then our way of life is in danger. Do you think that we should tell Blair, Bella, and the wolves about it?"

"I really don't think there is any reason to worry about something that is probably not going to even happen. We are going to be able to fend for ourselves though; I think that we are going to be okay." Alice didn't sound too sure of herself, but she wanted to believe that. She didn't want to believe that the stories were real, because they were just that…stories.

"We should tell the others though, just in case it is the meteor shower that we have been waiting for. The year is right and it is going to be on a night of a full moon."

"Even if it is true, then we have some time…we have the heads up…and you know that the future can always be changed. The future is never cemented even if someone decided it hundreds of years ago. There is always something that we can do! There is always a way to fight back Emmet." He nodded his head slowly. He knew that Alice was right; you could always change the future. He just wasn't sure if this was a future that was going to be changed.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Rosalie said from behind them. She heard their whispers, but she couldn't make out the exact words.

"There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. The night of the full moon…this year rings any bells?" If Rosalie's face could become any paler it would have at that very moment. She knew exactly what he meant when the words came out of his mouth.

"And you just let Blair and Edward leave? None of us should be alone…we should all get together…."

"I really don't think that there is anything to panic over."

"The Volturi's are here though, and that has to mean something. They wouldn't come here for no reason. We were wondering why they were heading here and this could very well be it. Maybe they are trying to stop things before it even happens."

"They would have to find the one that was prophesied first…and unfortunately for all of us, they really didn't leave too many clues as to who it would be. It's someone with two faces, someone who reflects both good and evil, someone who has the ancient stone of power…I mean that could very well be anyone." Alice said while shaking her head. "There could be more though, maybe we just have to do some research."

"We really don't have much time though." Emmet said. "I'm going to head over to the library to see if I can dig any information in there…of course not the Forks Library, I'm going to head out of town."

"I'll go with you Emmet; it's not a good idea to be alone still." Rosalie said while reaching for his arm.

"Okay, I will figure out what I can with Jasper. Then I'll talk to Carlisle and Esme to see what they can do. We don't have much time though, meet back at the house around six and we will see what we have come up with." With that they all separated to do the task they assigned for themselves. They were all panic and frantic…each one hoping that their fears were not going to be justified.

****Six O'Clock*****

It was exactly six and everyone was in the house…everyone except for Edward. They were going to recruit his help, but they decided not to drag up the memory of the story. They knew he was already going through so much with Blair, that they really didn't want to add anything on top of that. They were all worried though, each one was hoping that the meteor shower didn't happen tonight and if it did…that nothing would come of it.

"What did you gather up?" Alice asked Emmet since he had a folder full of papers. She hoped that it was good news instead of bad.

"The Volturi's know a lot more then we do…seems like they are linked to all of this somehow. They managed to pull a lot of the information out of the system, so we are going to be a step behind them. What I do have though, is a story…a story of a life before us….before this earth…before we even knew what time was."

"Tell us." Alice said while sitting at the edge of her seat.

"I will give you the shortened version. There is another world, a world of vampires…such as ourselves…this world is in a different galaxy far from ours. These vampires depleted their food source and started to venture elsewhere to find a new food source. Their leaders…were cruel and beings. They raped and pillage many of their neighboring planets and wanted total domination. Then one day they find a planet that seems to be like Earth. Full of intelligent beings, that's when they started making what was called half breeds…turning these beings into what they were. Soon they discovered that doing this unleashed hidden powers that laid latent in them. Soon there was a war between the half breeds and the full blooded vampires. The war didn't last long though, because the gravitational pull changed, causing the planets to all collide together. Their bodies perished, but their essence did not. It said their essences would travel through the galaxy till it found its form."

"That's ridiculous." Alice said with a laugh. "So you are saying that we are aliens or something? That is stupid…"

"Aliens is just a word meaning not of this world…not these gray men with big old black eyes. It would explain things though…why were are the way we are."

"So what does that story even mean?" Alice asked.

"There are definitely parts of it that is missing." Carlisle said while standing up.

"Yeah, there was actually a lot of passages missing. Most of the story didn't even really make sense to me by what was missing. If the Volturi's took it…then why didn't they just take all of it?"

"Just to make us run around like chickens with our heads cut off. All of this could mean absolutely nothing, but then again it could mean absolutely everything. That is why they took some stuff and left others…they want to confuse us. Which they have unfortunately done a successful job doing. I have heard this story before…just down the chain…whispers really. I never really thought much of it though. There is an all powerful vampire, the leader of all vampires. They say he is to return. He is to return and reclaim his kingdom and reign again."

"The original vampires?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"No, the half breeds…they were much more powerful then the pure bred vampires. With their unique abilities they would have been able to enslave them."

"This is becoming more and more surreal." Rosalie was just shaking her head side to side, not wanting to believe any of this. "I say that we just treat this day like any other day…because obviously all of this is some kind of sick cosmic joke." Rosalie had enough of this…enough of the stories.

"It's starting!" Jasper exclaimed while looking out the window. They all went outside together looking up at the sky. Carlisle held Esme, Emmet held Rosalie, and Jasper held Alice. They all looked at the fire in the sky…it looked so beautiful, but they all had a dreadful feeling in the pit of their stomachs. This could very well mean the end…or the beginning of a new world.

11


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm going on vacation next week, if I have internet I will write a chapter…if not then I won't. My parents are still indecisive about the hotel. I'm trying to get them to go to the one with free internet…some charge you daily for it…stupid._

"Wow, won't you look at that." Blair said while stepping outside the cabin. It was absolutely breath taking. They were like shooting stars in the sky. Edward came out with her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked up at the sky with her. He couldn't get over this eerie feeling that he had. "Oh my God, ones falling here!" Blair couldn't mask her excitement. She's always wanted to see a meteor up close…one that just fell to the ground. "I'm going to get it." She said as she took off into the woods to find where it landed. Edward quickly went after her not wanting her to go off alone.

She quickly found the rock…it landed right by the tree where she buried her brooch. She knew that it had to be a coincidence, but it was still very weird. She went over to the hole where the meteor fell. It was the most beautiful rock that she had ever seen in her life. It looked more like a jewel then a rock though. It was black, and was about the side of Edward's fist. It had jagged glass like edges and seemed to reflect different colors. She noticed there was a glow to it. She reached down to grab it, but Edward's hand went on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't touch it."

"It's just a meteor rock Edward, it is not like it is going to hurt me. I am a vampire, it might be 300 degrees and it's still not going to hurt my hand."

"We are somewhat vulnerable when it comes to heat and fire Blair." He said with a clenched jaw. There was just something that he didn't like about all of this. There was something that felt off.

"That's only when we have been ripped to pieces Edward. I am still all in one piece and I don't think that anything is going to happen to me." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. Blair touched the rock and she felt a jolt in her body when she picked it up. Her eyes went blank for a moment and then it looked like she woke up.

"Blair…Blair are you okay?" Edward asked while shaking her shoulder a little bit. Blair wore a wiry smile on her face, a smile that Edward has never seen before. There was something different about her, Edward could tell. She looked exactly like the same Blair, but at the same time she looked like a complete and total stranger.

"Of course I am okay Edward. It's just a rock after all." She said while holding the rock close to her. "There's something else that I need to pick up now that I am out here." She said while walking over to the tree. She began to dig and she pulled out a small jewelry box.

"What's that?"

"It is just something special that I have for myself, nothing that you need to be concerned about Edward. Actually, you aren't concerned at all now are you?" She used her powers on him, what was the point of having powers if you couldn't use them?

"Of course I am not concerned Blair, more of an innocent curiosity." He said to her. He felt weird; did she just use her powers on him? He didn't want to think that, maybe she didn't mean to do it.

"I need some time by myself Edward. I think that maybe you should go home, and lay in bed for a while. Don't tell anyone that I have gone though, that wouldn't be a good thing…you will never tell anyone that I left today."

"Okay, I will go home and lay in bed." Edward's face grimaced. "Blair…"

"Don't question me either Edward. You will never speak of this moment again, just go home…there is something that I need to do. You are just going to have to trust me Edward…after all you really don't have another choice now do you?" Edward wanted to scream at that moment, but he couldn't. There was nothing else he could do besides obey her every word. He quickly turned around and left, back to the cabin without Blair and there was not a damn thing that he could do about it.

Blair then took off into the woods out of the city limits and then to a neighboring town. She went to a hotel room with the brooch and rock in hand. She opened the hotel room door where he waited for her.

"Hello Damien…I got it." She said while placing the rock and the brooch on the kitchen counter.

"Cornelia I have missed you." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist. He then began to kiss her. She quickly kissed him back passionately and roughly.

"This is going to have to wait Damien…as much as I want to rip your clothes off right now, it has to wait." She said while biting his lower lip. Damien let out a small growl. "We have a situation."

"What is the situation."

"It is your fucking brother James. He has been talking to Blair…"

"How is that even possible…he is dead."

"That is exactly the problem, he is dead and his ghost is somehow connected to Blair and I have no idea how to get rid of him."

"Doesn't matter anymore though does it? Once we get this meteor cut, then you will be in full command of your body right?"

"As long as I am close to it, I will be in control." Cornelia said as she ran her finger over the stone. "I'm still weak, Damien. It will be another fortnight before I will be powerful enough to completely take over. I need you to get this cut for me." She said while picking up the rock and putting it in his hand. "The lunar eclipse will be the day that I will be the strongest…it is the day that when I wear this rock I will have full control. You have the dimensions I gave you correct?"

"Yes Cornelia, I have not lost them…I have them all." He said while patting his pocket. "I will work on it as soon as you leave. Do you think you have time for me though…I mean I have missed you a great deal?" He said while kissing her neck. She pushed him off of her and he went flying on the couch. She then leaped on top of his like a tigress.

"Is this what you wanted?" She asked as she ripped off his shirt and ran her nails down his chest and to his pants.

"Yes…definitely…." He moaned. She began to kiss him again and her kisses trailed down his chest. She began to unbutton his pants, but she stopped.

"I have to go."

"What…no don't go…damn it Cornelia."

"I feel her…she's waking up. I have to go now." With that she was gone. Damien sat up disappointed, he couldn't wait to have her all to himself. He will be King and she will be Queen, their plan will be set in motion in a mere fourteen days.

Blair was standing in front of the cabin, but she had no idea what just happened. She thought she was just in the woods…she just picked up a meteor and that was all that she remembered. She didn't remember anything else. Edward was standing in front of her with a strange look on his face. It looked like he wanted to say something to her, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth.

"Edward, what is going on? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." His words said he was fine, but his eyes did not look as though everything were okay. Blair was confused, but Edward would not lie to her…he would never lie to her.

"How did we get here? I thought that we were just in the woods?" Blair wondered if she had another black out…that had to be it.

"I told you that we were vulnerable to heat, you touched it and it must have triggered something…you…you passed out…I…carried you back." His words seemed so forced, it was as though he was trying to say something else but those were the only words that could come out of his mouth.

"I'm so sick of having these black outs, it really must be nothing though. As long as I always wake up right?" Edward just nodded his head. "You look so stressed out Edward, is there something you need to tell me? Where is the rock by the way?"

"We just left it out there, don't worry about it Blair. I think that we should head over to the house." Edward wanted to tell her everything. Everything that just happened, but he literally could not say a damn thing. Blair arrived back to the cabin, well at least someone that looked exactly like her. She told him never to say a word about her leaving, not even to herself. That if asked Blair had a black out and he carried her home. Then it was like a light went out…then when it came back on it was Blair, and she seemed to know nothing about what had just happened. Her powers seemed stronger now, and there was definitely something going on. It was like she had two personalities…something he had never seen before in a vampire, something he didn't even think was possible.

There was nothing that he could do about it either. She was torturing him, making him feel powerless…she could have easily told him to forget everything and he would have. Whoever this other person though inside of Blair was toying with Edward, and was enjoying doing it. Whoever was inside of Blair was pure evil, and Edward was terrified. He didn't know what he was going to do and how he was going to stop it.

"Yeah, I guess we can go over there. I'm feeling kind of weird anyway. It might be good for us to see the others." Blair said while reaching out and taking Edward's hand in hers.

"Blair, please tell me what's going on with you."

"Edward…"

"It's important Blair, I need to know what is going on with these black outs. You have me really worried." He was trying to say things that he knew he could say. There was so much he couldn't say…so much that couldn't even reach his lips. Maybe whatever was inside of Blair was keeping her from saying too much. Using Blair's powers against her, it was the only logical explanation.

"Edward, I really don't understand what is going on. When I black out…it's like I am having a dream or something. It's nothing that is actually real, it's just…weird…I don't even really want to talk about it."

"You know you can tell me Blair…you know that you can trust me." He said while putting both of his hands on her shoulders. He was looking into her eyes willing her to tell him everything. Every detail about the black outs were important to Edward. She shook her head side to side though signaling that she didn't want to talk about it…or maybe simply she couldn't talk about it.

"Edward, they are just silly dreams…"

"They aren't silly though Blair. Vampires are not even supposed to dream because we can not even sleep." Blair knew that he was right, but for some reason she couldn't tell him what her dreams were about. She closed her eyes remembering the one that she just had…her last black out was about James again. She tried remembering every detail of it, seeing if there was anything important about it.

Blair was in the castle again, the same room that she was in before. James was standing there as though he was waiting for her to come back. She felt sorry for him in that moment, sorry for the fact that he was stuck because of her. He seemed to want to help though, she felt as though she could trust him. He might have been obsessed with her before, but she knew that he was loyal to her now.

"Have you been waiting long for me?"

"Time really means nothing for me here…it feels like a long time, but then again it could have only been a couple of minutes. I'm probably not in here with you for a long time, so I should tell you what I need to tell you."

"What is it James."

"The King is my brother…Damien."

"Damien is the one that is doing all of this. I don't know how or why though, you have to find him Blair and put a stop to all of this."

"I don't even know where to begin to look. He has the power to mask everything about himself, there is no way that I can find him."

"You have to go to the Volturi's. I know that you do not know them…and I know that Edward and the Cullen's will not trust them, but they are the only ones that can help you right now Blair. They are the only ones that are going to be able to find James. You have to go to them Blair."

"I'm scare too James. Edward and the others fear that if they find out about me then they are going to want me for themselves. They are afraid that maybe one of them or more will be immune to my powers…and then what? Then I will be trapped…maybe I can fight Damien when the time comes."

"No Blair, this is the future…and I think this is what is going to happen if you sit there and do nothing. I am trying to help you Blair, trying to help you to the best of my abilities…find them. I think it's time for you to go now."

"I will try my best James."

"Don't try…just do Blair." With that she was gone…and now she was where she was at, in front of Edward. She knew that she had to find the Volturi's and a part of her knew that she had to tell them. She knew James told her not too, but she didn't want to lie to them. She had to find them.

"Are you okay Blair?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about something…thinking about my dream. We need to go to your family now. There is something that I need to talk to you all about…together…as a family." Edward nodded his head and they were off into the woods. Edward was dying of curiosity…he wanted to know what Blair had to say. When they arrived back to the house everyone was standing outside still. They seemed solemn, but their mouths turned into smiles when they saw Blair and Edward.

"Hey you guys, we weren't expecting you back so soon." Alice said while giving Blair a small hug.

"I have to talk to you guys about something, do you think we can go inside and talk about it?" Blair asked them.

"Of course you can talk to us, you know that you can come here any time." Carlisle said while walking into the house. Everyone followed behind him and they all went into the living room. Everyone looked up at Blair waiting to see what she had to say.

"I know that this might come as a surprise to some of you…or maybe all of you. I have been having black outs though and I find myself becoming increasingly worried about them. I think that Damien is up to something, don't ask me how I know…I just know. Sometimes in these black out I see things and Damien is up to something foul…we can't find him though. I think that maybe the Volturi's can help us find him though." Everyone was quite for a moment. They were trying to absorb everything that Blair just said. No one was sure what to say at first. The Volturi's would help them, but sometimes their help came with a price. They didn't want to go to them unless they absolutely had to, although right now seemed to be one of those moments.

"Some of them are here…on our shore…we could go to them. Demetri is one of them and maybe he could find Damien…"

"Maybe?" Blair asked Alice.

"He can track anyone if he has met him…doesn't matter what his power is; even if it is the power to hide, but he could only find him if he has met him before. If he has never met Damien, then it could very well prove to be a slight problem."

"Well it is a chance that we are going to have to take. We need to find Damien and we need to find him even if it means making a deal with the devil."

"Blair what have you seen?" Alice asked her. She was curious about her powers. It seemed to be stronger then she could have imagine; she thought her only powers was to tell people what to do…now it seemed like she could see the future as well.

"I really haven't seen much…just death…and he is the cause of it. We just need to find Demetri as soon as possible." Alice dazed off for a moment and everyone looked at her knowing that she had a vision.

"There is no need for us to look for him…they are going to be coming to us. I see him, Jane, and Alec. They will be here tomorrow. I think that maybe Blair should go to the reservation. I think it could be dangerous for Demetri to meet her."

"No, I want to meet them. I think it should be me that should be talking to them. Don't deny me this." Blair couldn't believe that Alice was actually saying that she should stay away from the Volturi's. Blair wanted to meet them, Blair wanted to see if she saw any of them in her dream.

"I think that Alice is right Blair. It would be better if Demetri did not meet you, because once he does he will be able to track you. With your black outs, it could end up being dangerous…you are vulnerable at times. Blair, we are going to be able to handle it…handle them. We will tell them about Damien…and we will just tell them that Alice had a vision. They do not have to know about you." Blair crossed her arms at Edward and she let out a small sigh. She knew that none of them were going to want her there. She knew she could _tell_ them that she had to be there. Blair wasn't going to use her powers though, not against her family.

Maybe they were right. After all Blair knew nothing about the Volturi's. Maybe they were very dangerous…and maybe it was for the best that she did not meet them right away. She should let them handle this. She was just curious about them, there was an itch inside of her…yearning to see them.

"Okay, if you guys think it is for the best I guess that I could spend some time with Bella and the others."

"It is for the best." Edward said while kissing Blair's forehead.

"I think that maybe we should stay here tonight." Blair said to them. "I feel like being around everyone tonight." She said with a weak smile. Why did she feel that soon she would be leaving all of them? She hated this feeling, but it was what her gut was telling her. She had a feeling that she would be leaving them all soon. They seemed solemn as well; they felt that something was going to happen…they felt that something was going to tear this family apart.

9


End file.
